Chains From The Past
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Danny gets a call from an old flame, needless to say that he isn't very happy about it, and neither is his wife, needless to say that the family they made together will never break apart no matter what comes their way.
1. Old Flame

_**Title: Chains from the Past.**_

_**Writer: Invader Johnny.**_

_**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, I own squat!**_

**_Plot: Danny gets a call from an old flame, needless to say that he isn't very happy about it, and neither is his wife, needless to say that the family they made together will never break apart no matter what comes their way._**

_**Author Notes: I haven't written anything DP related in a while and the itch to write a Danny/Ember fic kinda struck me one night so I ended up writing this fic, it probably isn't the best of my work but I'll let you all be the judge of that, it has a bit of realism in it so I hope you all like it.**_

_**Anyways read, review and most of all enjoy my latest story!**_

* * *

It was a normal day in Amity Park.

Actually in a bit of irony a_ "normal"_ day for Danny usually involved fighting ghosts, it was kind of the ultimate sadistic unwritten rule that seemed to define his every day life.

So for once, having the privileged time to actually be a regular Joe could be considered as _"odd"_ in Fenton's terms.

Nevertheless he was happy with the small change of freedom from his ghost life

Specially now since he was currently in the bedroom he shared with his wife.

Playing with his little girl.

"Come on daddy!" The child yelled exasperatedly "Let me go!"

"Umm, nope" Danny said with a playfully grin "I think I'm going to rest right here April"

"But daddy!" The girl whined "Your too heavy!"

"Oh am I now?"

His daughter nodded.

"Then we'll have to fix that!"

He turned intangible, going through the five year old's body.

"YAY!" April clapped "I'm free!"

Unfortunately her happiness was short lived since her father grabbed her from behind and held her in a way that ensured she wouldn't escape but still made it seem like a game.

"Now the little princess can't escape me now!"

"I could too!" April protested "And I'm not a princess! I'm a soldier!"

"No, you're not!" A new voice said.

Both father and daughter turned to see a matriarch of the Fenton Family.

"Mommy!"

"Hey Ember"

The ghostly woman glares at her husband "Playing being captured again I see"

Before Danny could say anything, April nodded enthusiastically "Yes mommy I almost got free this time!"

While the little girl saw the activity as nothing more than a game, Ember saw it as a subtle way for Danny to show her to use her ghost powers.

And subsequently encouraging her to be a hero like her father.

"April why don't you go take a shower?"

"But I wanna continue playing with daddy!"

Danny could see the anger in Ember's eyes, while his wife was proud of his heroic actions and sometimes aid him in his fights against bigger threats, she didn't exactly want their child to follow in their footsteps and to be completely honest with himself he didn't want that either, he just showed April how to use her ghost powers to do the opposite.

He wanted his daughter to hide and run should danger arise.

If something ever happened to April, it would kill Ember a second time, motherhood had turned the hot headed dive to mush and there was no greater worry for the former villainess than the well being of her first child.

Yes, first, for Ember was currently expecting, she wasn't showing just yet but that didn't stop Danny from talking to her stomach, something she found both sweet and annoying.

That bring said, Danny was on the same boat, his girls meant everything to the half-ghost and he be damned if anything happened to them.

Before Ember could say anything else, the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Danny said as he walked out into the hallway.

_"Phew, saved by the bell"_ He thought, but his relief from being chewed out by his wife would soon be short lived.

"Don't think your getting free from me Fenton!" His angry spouse said darkly

"Shit," He muttered under his breath before placing the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I greeted.

"Hey Danny"

_**"God mother fucking piece of shit! God damn it! I knew it was going to be her. It always was."**_

"Hello" The Halfa answered rather coldly.

"Is... Is this a bad time?"

"Only when you call " Danny said darkly. It was quiet on the line for a few moments as his ears picked up voices from her side of the line.

Voices that at one point used to be so close to, but haven't heard from in so fucking long. "...What do you want, Sam?" He finally asked, sighing.

"I.. I miss you, Danny" she admitted.

_"God, if I didn't know her or her damn mind games so well I would have fallen for her shit."_

"Whatever," He mumbled.

"I d-,"

"Don't you have your own family Sam?" He cut her off, his patience was running thin.

"No," she answered sharply, as if me asking her was the stupidest question in the world.

"What happened to what's his face?" He pried, feeling only a bit of sympathy for his ex-girlfriend, never mind the fact it was her that had broken up things with him because she thought his heroism was getting in the way or their relationship and now that he was happy with someone else, Sam couldn't help but butt in and try to ruin a perfectly good thing.

_"Go figure"_

She sighed, "There never was a boyfriend"

Danny scoffed, "So you lied to me"

"Yes" She admitted "But only because I wanted to get you away from her!"

Sam's voice turned venomous at the mention of his wife.

"My wife is not evil Sam" Danny said with irritation, even after so many years his former friend had this stupid theory that Ember was eventually going to use him for would domination.

"She is!" Sam answered. "You know it and I knot it Danny! Why won't you listen to reason!"

"Why don't you accept the fact that you are trying to break up apart and think I'll go back to you!" He retorted "you have to accept it Sam, you had your chance and things didn't work out, our relationship ran it's course so move on Sam move on and live your life like I'm living mine, that's the only way you'll be happy"

"Danny I'm trying to help you!"

He shook his head in irritation, Sam was just too stubborn to acknowledge the fact that he was actually happy with another woman and a ghost for that matter, she didn't even want to believe that Ember was **_not_** controlling him, in her mind she believed only she could make him happy, almost as if she viewed him as hers, so in a twisted way it was as if the thing with Vlad, his mom and dad was repeating itself.

"Sam, our relationship wasn't going to be for the long haul, you had different ideas I had mine, it was gonna end one way or the other," Danny said "Shit happens," He shrugged his shoulders Even though the brunette couldn't see him.

"That's Ember's magic talking!"

"Sam either you shut up about my wife being evil or I'm hanging up right now!"

The line went dead for a few seconds, until he heard a sighed of surrender.

"Fine... how have you been?" she asked, he could tell she didn't really want to know, she only wanted him to stay on the line, why? He didn't know or cared.

"I've been alright. You?"

"I'm good."

"That's good."

"Yeah..." she trailed off.

"Work?"

"It's alright. Boring as ever, but alright. How about for you?"

"It's going really well, I'm actually enrolling April in a new school in a few days" thinking of his baby girl always made him feel better.

"April?" She asked

"My daughter" He answered.

_**"Your a father?!"**_

"Yeah" Insert awkward quiet pause here.

"So the she-devil managed to convince you to get her pregnant!"

Danny frowned in anger and shook his head.

The half-ghost wondered why He want surprised she made such a terrible comment _"Oh yeah, because she always fucking brings up the fact that in her mind she should have been my wife!"_

He growled and clenched his jaws, "Fuck it Sam!" Why do you always do this to me?!" His jaw muscles were hurting so bad, but the man just clenched it even more.

The pain helped control his anger, just the slightest bit. "It's been years since you broke up with me, three since the last time we talked, so why are you calling me outta the blue for?!" Danny felt tears stinging his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with the free hand.

"I... I really miss you..." She trailed off unsure, quietly... shocked. "I'm trying to get my friend back"

"Yeah, well it's too late for that, don'tcha think?" He snapped. "I'm fucking happy. Just leave me alone and go screw with someone else's head." She stayed quiet.

He heard a few sniffles here and there, a couple clearing of the throat, but other than that it was quiet.

"I-,"

"You want to know what the sad part is Sam?" He muttered.

"What?" She croaked.

"I wanted to believe we could have been friends again"

"We still can!" She yelled "Just leave the witch and come back to me!"

Danny couldn't help but feel disgusted right then and there.

"No, I won't and no we can't and you know why?" He asked, not really expecting an answer "Because you're not the same girl I went to high school with, you changed and not for the better, when you don't get your way, you won't stop until you get it well guess what Sam? Your not getting me and I'm not letting you try to destroy my family!"

"Danny...I...

"This was the last straw, Good bye Sam"

**_"NO!"_**

And with that the call was disconnected.

The hero turned around only to be greeted by his wife and daughter.

Both his girls watching him with nothing but worry in their shared green eyes.

Danny was emotionally drained and just wanted to knock out in his bedroom. Too bad that was just wishful thinking Right now.

"How much did you two hear?"

"Enough" Ember answered softly

"Are you okay, dad?" April asked uncertainly, both adults looked down at their child, not once had she ever called him " Dad" it was always _"Daddy"._

She had sobered up a bit, gone was a bit of the child like wonder that April held in her bright green eyes, and it angered Danny.

_"Damn you Sam"_

Ember walked over to her husband and squeezed his hands before kissing his cheek, "Tell us your ok" she pleaded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know... just another chain from the past." He said with mock enthusiasm.

"We have **_got_** to change our number" Ember said "I'm tired of her calling us" She rolled her eyes. "She needs to remove her head outta her butt and realize that you are mine, and only mine," she stated with a determined look in her beautiful eyes.

Just then April came running towards her parents, she wanted to be a part if the family hug.

"You won't leave us **_right_** dad?"

Danny shot the phone an angry glare before giving his daughter the warmest smile a father could give.

"Never" He answered "You two are everything to me"

And with that he held both his wife and daughter in his arms.

Ember outs her head on his shoulders while April hugged her father's leg, not wanting to leg go, amused by this, both parents shared a laughed but not before sharing a kiss.

"Well, I think it's enough drama for the day" the pale ghost said "How about the three of us get some ice cream and watch a movie?"

"Ice cream! I cream!" April cheered.

Danny chuckled "I think that's a good idea"

"Can we watch Frozen?" April asked with a puppy dog pout._ "Please?"_

Ember glared at her husband as if daring him to say anything.

He grinned " Oh come on Ember you know you want to see it again"

"No I don't" she growled.

"Sure you do mom!" April nodded " You can even sing to us "Let it go"

"Just like you did when you thought you were alone" Danny joked.

Ember was not amused, but eventually relented.

"Fine we'll watch that god-awful movie again!"

**_"YAY!" _**The girl cheered.

"But I'm not singing!"

"Aww"

"Do you really want to disappoint your audience? Danny teased.

Ember glared at him.

"I hate you"

"Love you too"

He said that to her stomach.

April was confused "Daddy, mommy's face it's ups there!"

Her parents laughed at her innocence.

The Fenton trio then walked towards the living room to watch the movie.

from the window a woman watched the family moment with envy, a cell phone in hand.

"I'll see you free Danny" She muttered "I swear it"

She left.

But she would return.

* * *

**_Author Notes: I don't know about the ending seemed kinda lame, this is a one-shot so I'm not going to write anymore even if you people are probably thinking "oh come on! What's Sam gonna do?!"_**

**_The answer to that? Keep calling, I picture Sam growing into an obsession like Vlad did with Maddie and simply hopes that by interfering in Danny's life in someway she'll eventually get him to at least hear her out and realize that she's the one for him, needless to say that pretty much makes it clear that she lost all sense with reality._**

**_Just to make it clear I'm not in anyway bashing the movie "Frozen" I just think Ember would not like to have been caught singing "Let it Go" and when she was caught it brought upon herself a huge teasing from Danny and great delight from April._**

**_I actually wanted to finish this on a somewhat happy note rather than a sour one since Sam kinda gets into the way of Danny's life constantly and probably won't stop until she succeeds and just won't move on, sounds familiar right?_**

**_Cough Vlad Cough._**

**_I just wanted to write a somewhat realistic scenario in a relationship that ended badly and sadly when one chooses to still hold on to the past the other won't technically move on since the past come back to haunt you, yes pun intended._**

**_Anyways, care to gimme your comments?_**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	2. In the Middle Of The Night

**_Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, I own squat!_**

_**Author Notes: Well my readers, once again I got the itch to write something with Danny and Ember, yes originally this story was meant to be a one-shot but now because my brain decided to gimme an idea in the middle of the freaking night, here's a bonus chapter, just some more family togetherness... With a twist, LOL.**_

_**Anyways read, review and most of all enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Nine Months Later:**_

_**"DANNYYYYYYYYY!"**_

"Huh? Wha...?" The man woke up from his slumber, disoriented but still being able to know something was very, very wrong.

He bolted out of bed, flying into the bathroom where she saw the lights on, not bothering to open the door fully he went intangible and saw his wife on the floor, trembling in what he could only assume was pain.

"Ember?!" Danny asked worriedly "What...what's wrong?"

She bit her bottom lip, sinking her teeth in until she felt ectoplasm trickle out. "It's…time!"

The Half-Ghost looked down and noticed that Ember's water had broken all over the floor and nightgown.

_** "Oh…MY GOD!"**_

Rather quickly Danny gently scooped up his wife, being sure not to move her too much. "_Oh, geez, you've gained weight!" _He thought, being smart enough not to say anything about Ember's weight.

Unfortunately he also forgot she could read his mind due to their telepathic bond, which was rather evident when the blue haired ghost narrowed her eyes evilly.

**"_Yes"_** She hissed_ "**AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR DICK!"**_

She managed to give him a kick.

_**"OW!"**_ He said "That hurt!"

_**"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT PAIN FENTON!"**_ She bellowed like a banshee_** "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS YOU HEAR?!"**_

"I'm just glad April is spending the night with my parents" The hero muttered as his wife continued to curse him "She would be scared for Ember's safety, like any daughter would."

Danny pressed a button he had on his wrist for emergencies and his wife being about to give birth certainly classified as such.

as they rushed out of the house and into their front lawn, a spark of light began to appear.

Then another and another.

Finally a temporal Ghost Portal appeared in front of their very eyes.

Johnny 13 followed by Shadow came out in a modified version of his bike.

Mainly for Ember's sake.

"You rang?" The biker teased.

_**"Just take us to the Far Frozen you dipstick!"**_

Danny laid Ember down on the backseat, Kitty had talked Johnny into adding to his bike, for such an occasion, this way Ember would be as comfortable as she could on the trip to the Ghost Zone, plus Shadow would serve as a wal to make sure the ghostly diva did not fell off on the ride.

Danny transformed into his ghostly half the moment he made sure his wife was as safely put as she could be.

All the while Ember continued to yell. _**"THIS ALL WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING IF YOU HADN'T KNOCKED ME UP! GOD DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL! DAMN YOU T**_-"

Her screaming faded away the moment they all entered the portal.

"What was that ghostly wail?" A random passerby inquiried the night sky as if knew the answer.

* * *

Johnny drove as fast as he could, all the while Danny never stopped holding Ember's hand.

Even if she tried to break his in her anger.

Suddenly she screamed yet again, but ten fold.

It felt as though she was no longer part of this world. Her breathing increased with each passing second, and so did the pain. By the time they had reached the Ghost King's, she had burst out screaming in a power similar to her husband's ghostly wail.

Which was evident by Shadow turning into goo and the now flat tires of Johnny's vehicle.

_**"MY RIDE!"**_

that was when they realized they'd never make it to the Far Frozen now.

Where Frostbite had the equipment to make sure the baby would come out into the world safely.

Ember wouldn't be able to handle the trip if they flew, it would undoubtedly hurt her or _**worse**_.

... Lose the baby.

Danny shook his head, that was a thought he didn't dare to consider.

"I won't make it, I already…" she stopped mid-sentence, seizing Danny's hand and squeezing it. Her eyes clamped shut, and she let out a scream, The Halfa looked worriedly at his wife. He couldn't stand to see her in pain. "Hang in there, Em... You're not alone"

Shadow materialised after a few minutes of bliss, he shook his head and growled dangerously at the Ghostly Diva for causing him to lose his form.

Ember of course barked like a wild dog at the dark entity, the only thing missing was the blood red eyes, foaming mouth and sharp teeth to make her seem even more deathly than she is now.

Shadow in turn cowered like a small little puppy with its tail between his legs, whimpering as he once more became Johnny's silhouette.

The blonde biker covered his eyes in exasperation _"A pregnant Ember is a scary thing to behold."_

Meanwhile Danny he bent down, picking up Ember's nightgown.

_**"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"**_

"What any father would do in this situation!" He said back "I'm going to make sure our baby gets out safely into the world!"

Ember blinked. "You know how to deliver babies?"

Danny sweatdropped. "I uh... saw the Lunch Lady Ghost deliver Box Lunch"

They all shuddered afterwards.

"Good enough, _**gross**_ but good enough! Just hurry!" She yelled.

"Shadow!" Johnny called his companion.

The bad luck entity reluctantly materialised, apprehensive of being near the rocker.

"Go to the Far Frozen and get some help!"

Shadow snarled what seem to be a confirmation, eager to put some distance between himself and Ember.

On his part, Danny proceeded to get the former diva ready to deliver, using his ghost powers in the same way he remembered seeing the ghost doctor use them, mostly to soothe away some of his wife's pain but she couldn't be more grateful.

Minutes passed, and no progress had been made. The Halfa had said that Ember wasn't yet ready to start pushing, so they had to wait. Ember sat through nearly three hours of agonizing pain.

"Where is that stupid shadow of yours with the drugs I need?!" Ember screamed in pain "I need medications _**now**_!"

Before Johnny could come up with a snarky reply... _**It**_ happened.

"_**THAT IS IT**_! You can push now!"

Ember sat up and began to do as her husband instructed.

She began to push.

_**"13!"**_ Ember gasped_** "Get over here!"**_

Johnny did as he was told, he got next to her, Ember quickly grabbed his gloved hand and with every push, she squeezed the blonde's biker hand tighter, making it more and more drained of color.

_**"AH!"**_ He yelled out in pain "How the hell are you so fucking strong?!"

_**"SHUT UP AND HOLD IT IN LIKE A MAN!"**_

Johnny wisely shut his mouth afterwards.

Ember puts all of her energy into each push, and was soon exhausted. She fell backward, crying._** "IT HURTS! I CAN'T DO IT!"**_

"Baby, listen to me," Danny said, looking up from her legs. "You _**CAN**_ do it! Come on, just a little more and then you'll get to hold our second child in your arms... You want that, don't you?"

Ember tiredly nodded and sucked in some air, ready to begin pushing. As soon as she did, she was rewarded..

_**"I SEE THE HEAD!"**_

She was grateful for this. Her face was a pale shade of red as she continued pushing, an exhilarating feeling running through her veins. She felt triumphant, as though she could conquer anything. For a moment she felt like The Little Engine That Could, since she kept convincing herself that she'd get through this, after all she had delivered April she certainly could do the same with their second child.

Ember felt pulling at the other end, and then opened her eyes, to find Danny holding their child.

_**"IT'S A GIRL!"**_

Ember sighed tiredly, and watched as Johnny took his jacket off.

"Here you go man." The biker said "This will dry help her dry up and keep her warm"

Danny gratefully nodded and wrapped the jacket around the baby! he then stared down at the bundle.

"Hey there" He cooed gently, "I'm your daddy."

The baby girl looked up at her father with shining green eyes, he walked towards Ember and knelt down next to her "And this is your mommy"

Ember smiled tiredly at her new daughter.

"And we love you very much"

* * *

Not long later Shadow did come back with two Yetis sent by Frosbite to aid "The Great One" and his wife in their hour of need.

Although she really didn't want to, Ember ended up in the medical facilities of the Far Frozen, due to the insistence of her worried husband that they stop by to check on both her and their daughter to make sure that they were healthy.

"I can't believe a bunch of overgrown fur balls forced me into staying here…" She complained as she sat in a hospital bed, in full patient attire.

"Em, you need to rest!" Danny ordered gently, walking over to his wife. "You can't just get up and walk away after giving birth!"

"Oh yeah?" Ember challenged "Watch me Fenton!"

She threw the covers off her, attempting to get up which ended in failing due to her weakened state and a combination of Danny quickly pinning her back down.

"You're staying right here."

_"THE HELL I AM!"_

"MOMMY!"

Both adults turned around, surprised to see their first born daughter in front of them, Jack and Maddie stood behind their granddaughter, waving their hands in a greeting matter.

"Mom? Dad?" He asked surprised "What are you doing here?"

"April wanted to meet her little sister" Maddie answered "And we want to meet out new granddaughter"

Jack nodded eagerly, his smile so wide it could have broke his face in two, eyes twinkling with excitement.

"How did you guys know we be here?" Ember asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Frostbite himself went to our house to tell us the news" Jack said "After I almost shot him by accident"

There was a meekness to his confession, after all he still was trigger friendly and sometimes forgot who were Danny's ghost allies.

The little girl ran over to her mother then began to look in all directions "Where's my baby sister Mommy?"

As if to answer her question, the King of the Far Frozen swung in, carrying the little bundle of joy in his furry arms.

"Great One!" Frostbite booked "Your newborn is as healthy as she can be!"

Both Danny and Ember were relieved at the good news.

_**"BABY!"**_ April flew over to the Yeti "Let me see! Let me see! Let me see!"

Everyone laughs at the child's enthusiasm.

"Of course young one" Frostbite said with a grin "But I believe your mother would like to hold her first?"

Ember nodded, so the massive ghost walked towards the bed and gently puts the baby in Ember's waiting arms.

The whole Fenton clan stared down at the new addition to their family in awe, nothing but love could be felt in the room.

"So?" Jack said "Thought of any names yet?"

"Actually we have" Danny said.

"And?"

Danny and Ember looked at each other, she silently telling him that he should be the one to introduce their daughter to her family.

"Everyone... Meet Riley Fenton"

"Hi Riley!" April said with an over enthusiastic wave "I'm your big sister April!"

"I'm your grandma"

"And I'm your grandpa"

Riley opened her green eyes to stare back at the people who were fuzzing over her.

She cooed, making bubbles with her tongue.

Danny couldn't help but grin happily, staring at the three most important women of his life.

_"My girls." _

* * *

Unbeknown to the family, another 'guest' was watching their tender family moment.

A spy cam had followed Danny and Ember the moment they entered Ghost Zone and was hiding in plain sight, taking an interest in the new baby in her mother's arms.

Sam narrowed her eyes hatefully at the pale ghost dive.

"That _**should**_ be my family" The brunette hissed jealously "I'll get you for stealing Danny away from me Ember... I _**swear**_ it!"

_**Fourteen years later:**_

"Actually being stranded in a deserted island isn't half-bad" Sam said, trying to convince herself that after being shunned by Danny life could still go on "At least I'm surrounded by nature and I can find peace with myself"

But it was too much, Sam bursted into tears.

_"I'm all alone now..."_

* * *

_**So, yeah, it's the end... For real this time.**_

_**Safe to say that Sam became an obsessive creepy stalker, similar to Vlad.**_

**_Which I must admit was the inspiration for the last scene, I didn't want to write a whole story behind Sam sharing Vlad's lonely fate, instead I thought that I could let you all come up with your own conclusions._**

**_Like say Sam becoming April's arch-enemy and eventually Danny leaving Sam behind like Jack did to Vlad in Phantom Planet._**

**_I feel that since Ember and Kitty are friends at least seen in "Girls Night Out" that eventually she and Danny would be friends with Johnny and Kitty, which is why the guy made an appearance in this second chapter._**

**_The part of Ember and Danny sharing a telepathic bond was a reference (albeit a rather obvious one) in which he claimed that Sam and Danny would share such a bond but the idea was scrapped because he didn't want them to be too attached from the beginning, so it made me think, what if Danny and Ember developed such a bond during their years of marriage._**

**_All in all, what did you all _**_**think of this bonus idea?**_

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	3. Flashback

_**Author Notes: **__**God freaking damn it! Yeah supposedly the previous chapter was the last part of the story but then THIS happened, I give part of the blame to **__**LightningFlare1 since her several Danny/Ember fics sort of made me go back to the fandom, it's her constant moments when Danny and Ember tie the knot which inspired the finale ahead.**_

_**So anyway enjoy this because you're all in for quite a doozy.**_

* * *

**_Several Years Earlier:_**

"Ember, wake up!" Kitty shouted at the top of her lungs, shaking the sleeping diva's shoulder.

"Don't wanna!"

"Don't make me overshadow you!" The bicker chick warned her "I'll get in there if it means getting you ready!"

"Kitty, it's the crack of dawn." Ember whined, burying her head deeper into her pillow.

"It's almost eleven." Kitty replied with an eye roll "You were supposed to start getting ready _**four**_ hours ago!"

"We got plenty of time"

"No we don't!" Kitty snapped "We only have eight hours... You hear me eight hours to start getting you ready!"

"It's putting on a dress, jewellery and make up" Ember said dryly "How long does _that_ take?"

"That's not the point!" Kitty said excitedly. "It's the morning of your wedding! Today's the day you finally become Mrs. Ember Fenton!"

"I know," The ghostly diva yawned. "So can I go back to sleep now?"

"Ember!" Her friend exclaimed exasperatedly. "How can you possibly think of sleeping? It's your _Wedding Day_! If this was me, I would have been up hours ago counting the hours until I could walk down the aisle!"

"Just because Johnny hasn't popped the question to you just yet it doesn't mean you gotta try to release that wedding eagerness onto me, I'm the one getting married Kitty" Ember reminded her with sympathy "But don't go nuts on me today, you may be my maid of honor but that doesn't mean I won't kills you if you get on my nerves today of all days."

"Ha ha" Kitty laughed sarcastically "You're such a funny woman."

"It's all part of the McLain charm." She replied with a devious grin "Something Danny loves."

"He has too if he's crazy enough to marry you."

"Well aren't you the funny one?" Ember asked sarcastically "But all kidding aside today marks our first step to our life together and we both believe that it has to be kept... Spontaneous and happy if we want our marriage to last and I sure as hell want to spend the rest of my afterlife with him."

"That's very sweet"

"God... Danny sure changed me."

"Look, the wedding starts at seven. That gives us eight hours to do your hair and make up, get you into your dress, get to the church, make sure everything's in order for the ceremony, and call and confirm the caterers for the reception... Not to mention to sure that Walker's cops do their job, last thing we want is for some wedding crashes to come in unannounced."

"Kitty, will you chill out?" Ember snapped. "The last thing I need is for my Maid of Honor to have a second death"

"You're right, you're right, I'm calm, supeeeeeeeer calm."

"Uh huh, sureeeeeeeeee you are."

"Now, that the freaking out is out of the way, we do need to get moving. So after you eat something, go ahead and take a shower, and then I can start getting you ready. In the meantime, I should probably call Tucker and make sure he remembers to tell Danny to not freak out"

Ember looked up from the bed "You think he's freaking out?"

"All guys do that when they're about to tie the knot" Kitty said seriously "It's like written in their DNA, they can buy the ring, they can pop the question after who know how long but come the wedding day they're an absolute mess!"

Once she stopped ranting, the green haired ghost turned to Meet Ember's downcast eyes.

_"That's never a good sign."_

"So uh... Think maybe you should get out of that bed and eat something?" Kitty asked. "You've got a wedding to be in after all!"

"Actually…I'm not really hungry."

"Huh?... Why not?." Kitty asked flabbergasted "You gotta eat something otherwise you're gonna starve by the moment you walk down the aisle and I'd be damn if you eat some of your father in law's homemade fudge _**after**_ you put on your wedding dress because you didn't have breakfast!"

"Have you tried his fudge?" Ember inquired "It's delicious!"

"Oh no, you're not gonna do that!"

"Do what?"

"Changing the subject so you can get out of talking!" Kitty snapped "Now tell me what's your deal."

"Ugh _fine_... It's just... I'm…I'm freaked out, okay?"

"Why? Because you're getting married?"

"No, because it's supposed to snow today; _**YES**_ because I'm getting married!"

"Aw, girl that's pretty normal," Kitty said. "The pre-wedding jitters… just don't get cold feet on me or I'll strangle you, I'm not about to let you walk out on Danny at the last minute!"

"What kind of person do you take me for?!" Ember shouted angrily "I would never do that!"

"Good, now look Em, the important thing here is for you to realize that you have no reason to be nervous. He loves you, you love him, he wants you as his wife and you want him as your husband, am I right or am I right?"

"Yeah, yeah, you hit the mark."

"Then end of story!"

"But…come on, Kitty. What if something goes wrong? What if I forget my vows? Or if my hair gets out of control at the worst possible moment? Or..."

"Hey, hey, hey," Kitty said emphatically "Are you forgetting one very important thing? You're Ember McLain, you been in front of people before, you sang without a hitch and not once you been nervous."

"Yeah well this is a little different Kitty!" Ember hissed "I'm getting married, not performing in front of who knows how many people!"

"My point is I'm trying to make is that you shouldn't feel like a fish out of water, yes, this isn't one of your concerts but if you went through that several times, you can go down the aisle without a hitch!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," the ghostly divenodded, though she still looked nervous.

_"Only one thing to do then."_

She picked up her phone from the counter.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Ember replied. "I'm calling Danny."

"What? Oh hell No!" Kitty exclaimed, quickly grabbing the phone.

_**"What the hell?!"**_

Ember's blue hair turned into fiery flames.

"You can't talk to the groom on your wedding day!" Kitty said, slowly walking away from her friend. "It's bad luck and if we wanted some of that I should have asked Johnny to let Shadow stay the night with us."

"But..."

"No buts, as your best friend and maid of honor I'm taking the phone away from you." Kitty said seriously "You're not allowed to have any contact with him; that means no seeing him _or _talking to him, _**understood**_?"

"Ugh, fine," Ember agreed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm doing this for you Em" Kitty said, putting Ember's phone in her jacket's pocket. "Why'd you need to call Danny anyway?"

"We kinda develop the habit of talking for a bit before getting out of the house."

"Really? That's kinda cute"

"Well, other than the mornings after we-"

"And now it's gross" She cringed "How many times how I told you that I don't want to hear about what you two do behind closed door?!"

"Sorry,"

"No you're not"

Ember chortled "You're right, I'm not."

"Figures, now that you successfully scarred me for my afterlife let's get a move on, we have a schedule to stick to! And I'm not about to let you be late for your own wedding!"

* * *

_**The Far Frozen:**_

"Jack no eating in your tux!" Maddie said, hurrying over to her husband and yanking the fudge away from his massive hands.

Unsurprisingly the ghost hunter wore the tax over his orange jumpsuit.

"Bye Mads, I'm hungry!" He pouted.

"Well you can eat at the reception," She reminded him. "And anyway, you need to go get Ember it's almost time for you to walk her down the aisle."

"I'm still very touched that she asked me to do that for her"

"I know" Maddie teased "It's not every day I see you cry Jack."

"Hey I have a right to!" The ghost hunter shot back "Ember is practically another daughter to us... You know, family and all that."

"Only now they're about to make it official." Maddie said with a smile, "Now speaking of our son, you were with him a while ago... How is he? Is he as nervous as Ember?"

"He's a Fenton Mads, nervous is not in our vocabulary."

"So he's a mess?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jack lowered his head "He's doing better than I did when we got married."

"Like father, like son."

"The only thing that could possibly calm him down is to see Ember"

"Well he can't" Maddie said "Not until you walk her down the aisle at least."

* * *

Unbeknown to everyone Danny and Ember found a loophole in the tradition which they wish could throw out the window.

In Ember's room, Danny's intangible hand went through the wall, the ghostly diva smiled even if her future husband couldn't see her.

She held onto his gloved hand with her own, giving it a small squeeze, which he gladly returned.

_"Screw tradition_" They both thought _"We both need this."_

Both of them didn't say a word to each other, they didn't need too.

Their interwoven hands said enough.

* * *

Danny tried to act calm as he waited at the alter.

"You're ok man? Tucker asked, being the best man he obviously stood next to his best friend.

The Half-Ghost nodded silently.

And then the guests both humans and ghosts all stood up, and the hero knew what was coming next…

Nothing could've prepared him for how absolutely breathtaking Ember looked when she walked down that aisle.

_"I think my heart just stopped."_

Danny thought she was beautiful everyday, but today she looked…unbelievable hotter, yes pun intended.

He knew he probably had a huge ass goofy grin on his face as he watched her, but he didn't care. All he cared about that in just a few moments, that woman walking towards him with his father was soon going to be his wife.

Once Ember and Jack reached the aisle, the Ghost hunter gave her a quick smile of encouragement, he knew she was nervous so he decided to give her a silent message telling her she's welcomed into their family before walking away.

"Wow," Danny whispered to her, grinning like an idiot still. "You look…wow."

"You don't look half bad baby pop."

"I just never expected you to wear a black wedding dress."

"Yeah well with my pale skin colour a normal dress wouldn't have been a good idea" She admitted "Last thing I want is for everyone to get the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea?" He parroted "What do you mean?"

"Clueless."

Everyone didn't seem to hear the conversation the two of them were having, in fact they were respectfully awaiting to hear what the minister had to say, after all it's not everyday a Yeti was about to wed to very famous ghosts.

"Dearly beloved" Frostbite boomed "We are gathering here today to..."

Danny barely listened to the leader of the Far Frozen speaking. He just wanted to look at Ember forever.

And to tear that dress away.

_"Not yet Fenton, keep it together."_

"And now the couple will recite their vows for one another," Frostbite spoke, a grin appearing on his white face, which sort of look menacing to those who didn't know him.

Danny grabbed his tie in eager anticipation.

Ember took a deep breath.

"Danny, I've known you since we were teenagers." She began. "And granted, we didn't exactly see eye to eye when we crossed paths! I made some mistakes and took you with me and looking back if I'm honest with myself if I had the chance to change anything... I wouldn't, because those times we spent together made me see the perfect man, not only because you're a hero and you saved both our wolds but you saved _me_ as well, you took the broken pieces and fixed them, you make me laugh, you treat me like a princess, you're _always_ there for me. That's why I couldn't imagine getting married to anyone else in the Ghost Zone other than you."

The Halfa desperately wanted to kiss Ember right there and then, but he found the self-control to keep from doing so as he cleared his throat to recite his own vows.

"Ember," he said. "You're right about one thing, we didn't see eye to eye when we meet and quite frankly if anyone had told me back then that I would marry you I would consider them mad, but now I probably hit myself for not believing that."

Everyone chuckled at that.

"But that doesn't change what's happening today, we are tying the knot, every day since I popped the question I couldn't wait for this day and now that we're here... It's seem so surreal, I mean it's us... The most unexpected couple no doubt, you given plenty of surprises during our relationship and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you to see what life throws at us, I don't care what happens next, all I care about is you and me sharing our future together."

"_Aw_!" Jazz said loudly, causing everyone to turn to her.

"Sorry," The redhead said quickly. "But come on; that _adorable_!"

Danny and Ember could barely contain their excitement as they said their I do's, for they both knew what was coming next…

"Then by the power vested in me by both Amity Park and The Ghost Zone," Frostbite said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The guests all cheered, but Danny and Ember barely heard them and they pressed their lips to one another. Neither had ever felt this happy in their whole (after)life.

* * *

"Aww" April and Riley gushed at the same time, they never get tired of hearing how their parents got married.

"Tell it again mom!" Riley requested.

Ember yawned "Come on baby, I told you the story three times already "It's bedtime and you both have school tomorrow."

"One more time mom!" April gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Pleaseeeeee."

The woman couldn't resist her daughter's secret weapon "Fine... But it will be the last time."

"Yay!"

"Then it's bedtime."

"Boo!"

"No booing" Ember teased "Now let's see how did it go?... Ah yes, on the day your father and I were about to get married..."

* * *

_**The End.**_

_**For real this time... Yeah I know I said that before but this time I'll keep my promise, I just couldn't resist the idea of Ember telling her daughters about her wedding day.**_

_**Anyway, what did you guys thought of this? I actually had a lot of fun writing for the scene between Ember and Kitty, I never actually written for Kitty this way before, usually I portray her like in the show, a villainess but since Ember reformed since daiting Danny, I figured Kitty would become less antagonistic with time.**_

_**Truth be told I originally had in mind for Jazz to be the one with Ember getting her ready but I ultimately decided only Kitty would get that job since she knows Ember the best.**_

**_So uh yeah, as always please leave a comment, I would greatly appreciate to know what I did right and wrong in here._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
